The present invention relates to the field of framing pictures such as paintings, photographs, photostatic copies, collages, posters, engravings, etchings etc. hereinafter referred to collectively as "pictures." It is commonly known to mat, to glaze and to frame pictures in order to increase their ornamental value. Moreover, it is commonly expected that displayed artwork will bear such ornamentation and aesthetic appeal. Custom framing of artwork can be very expensive since accurate cutting of matting and glazing materials and cutting and joining of framing materials require a high degree of skill by the framer. Even the raw materials such as wood and glass may be expensive depending on the quality and quantity required. The selection of both matting and framing materials must be made with an eye to choosing appropriate colors and designs so that the presence of these materials about the periphery of a picture is not a distraction, but rather, an enhancement of the picture's appearance.
Attempts have been made to provide decorative enhancements for pictures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,347, issued Aug. 29, 1950 to A. G. Sachs shows an ornamental mounting for pictures comprising a planar pane of transparent material having a row of scallop-shaped hollows, a rear element of reflective material covering the area of the scalloped shapes. A picture may be positioned behind pane of material and held within the mounting by insertion into the hollows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,579, issued Jun. 25, 1991 to B. D. Krueger discloses a picture frame comprising a plurality of opaque, colored mat layers permanently mounted within a base so that frame and matting are of a unitary construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,663 issued Apr. 11, 1995 to V. Z. Schober demonstrates an overlay comprising a core board of matting material having a beveled opening that may be placed over art work supported on a medium. A window board having an opening is placed over the overlay so that their respective openings are aligned whereafter the entire ensemble is placed within a frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,988, issued May 22, 1934 to H. A. Prew; U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,836, issued Oct. 16, 1979 to L. Seufert; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,067, issued Dec. 24, 1991 and 5,279,880, issued Jan. 18, 1994 both to R. M. Cohart; and 5,286,558, issued Feb. 15, 1994 to T. Seo et al. each relate to the art of framing mats.
Despite the teachings of the prior art, a need still exists for providing a user with a simple and easy means by which to frame and decorate a picture. In addition, such a framing means should provide the user with numerous options such that the user may select an appearance which is most appealing to his eye and which enhances the picture's aesthetic appeal.